naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_and_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200214-history
Tenten
Tenten 'is a chūnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure, a member of Team Guy and a great weapons master. Physical Appearance Tenten has brown hair and brown eyes. She wears her hair in Chinese-style buns on either side of her head with short fringe-bangs falling over her black, forehead protector which she wears in a traditional manner. Tenten wears a white long-sleeved blouse with a high collar and red fastener and edges paired with similarly colored, puffy pants that look like a hakama, with the exposed parts of her legs near the waist covered in bandages. She also wears a pair of brown fingerless gloves, and a pair of black, open-toed sandals with low heels; everything is still a reference to the Chinese culture. She holds a giant summoning scroll strapped on her back that she uses when fighting. Personality Tenten strongly believes that female shinobi can be as strong as male shinobi. During the Chunin Exams, Neji suggests that kunoichi aren't good at taijutsu, but Tenten reprimands him, explaining that girls are just as good as boys when it comes to taijutsu. Tenten's personal dream is to become as powerful, legendary and well noted female ninja as Tsunade. She can be quite fierce sometimes, especially with Lee, violently shaking him whenever he is left unconscious, Naruto also describes her personality as fierce, hot-headed and scary. She also says different stuff from what she thinks, like when she called Lee and idiot and reckless but in reality she knew he would have won against the Sound ninja if there weren't any distractions. Tenten also has shown a strong distaste for weakness or being overly dependent on other people. Despite this, she is not above showing a softer side when it comes to her team-mates. She holds great respect for her former team-mate, Neji, and often helped him train like the time before Neji's Chunin Exams, she got him ready for his match. Tenten, despite her tomboyish demeanor, has also shown a feminine side, giggling and commenting to herself that Sasuke is cute when he refused to tell his name to Neji. In the anime, she also commented to herself that the prince was just her type. She's observant, witty, analytical, intelligent, and perceptive. Tenten also has a naturally inquisitive nature and doesn't like to be kept out of things, as seen from her reactions toward Naruto and Lee, also when she performs Dynamic Entry on Lee when she was the only one of the Hidden Leaf 11 to be left out of a mission. Unlike her team-mates, Tenten is more easy-going and doesn't enjoy having to run for whole days without a break, or still continue training when she's worn out to push herself to the end. When Guy and Lee enthusiastically vowed to get to Sunagakure in half a day, she and Neji reprimanded them, saying that it would take three days no matter what. Tenten enjoys days-off from missions so she can finally relax, and for obvious reasons, considering her team-mates. For relaxing, Tenten enjoys going to the hot springs. Tenten has comforted friends who are having a hard time, such as Ino, who cried when they decided on killing Sasuke. Kiba yelled at Ino, but Tenten defended her. Tenten also tends to be exasperated by Lee and Guy's immature antics, which results in her complaining to them about their youth. Early History Synopsis Abilities 'Bukijutsu Master: Tenten is a powerful weapons-user who specialises in mostly long-range attacks. According to her team-mates, Tenten will never miss her target, hitting 100/100 marks each time. She carries a plethora of small projectile weapons, which she would store inside by her two large summoning scrolls on the lower part of her back. In Part I, her arsenal is composed mostly of small, steel projectiles, and her favoured method of attack is to swing her scrolls open to release any number of given weapons. The Naruto anime gives her more powerful, named variations of this move, such as the Rising Dragons Control. She was shown using strings to control and guide the direction of her weapons, as shown during her fight with Temari. Her weapons skills are so advanced that she was able to skilfully use and control an extremely unorthodox weapon just after receiving it by attacking with the handle, and placing explosive tags on the bottom to blast the Jidanda upwards, and then attack from above by using the handle. In Part II, she is shown using a two-stage attack using explosive tags with her weapons. This was shown when she used grenade of kunai on Kisame, causing a large explosion which forced the Akatsuki to retreat underwater. Tenten also summoned a fire dragon from her scroll to fight against Sekiei's wolves trap, and a large metal dome that can serve as an effective defensive measure. Tenten's proficiency in sealing objects is such that she can store almost any item, no matter how unorthodox. This was best evidenced during the Paradise Life on a Boat, where she sealed an entire ship to confuse the enemy. She also managed to successfully seal both the Benihisago and the Kohaku no Johei - two of the Treasured Tools belonging to the Sage of the Six Paths, into one of her scrolls. She also acquired another of the Sage's tool, the Kokinjo, after the war. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she came into the possession of the Sage of Sixth Paths Ninja Tool Bashosen (a tool that can conjure up all five chakra natures), which was left behind by Kinkaku. She demonstrated great proficiency in using the fan despite having no previous experience with it, managing to destroy Kakuzu's lightning mask with a coil of wind, and in the anime, also his wind mask with a coil of fire. The fact she can survive after using the fan a few times, and in quick succession, is a testament of her improved chakra reserves and stamina. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While a weapons specialist, Tenten is well-versed in taijutsu, being able to defeat several assassins in combat during the Cursed Warrior Extermination Mission. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: She is also the fastest kunoichi of her age group. Her speed of movement and recovery is such that she could quickly regain consciousness after being hit by Raiga Kurosuki's lightning-based attack, in time to evade the latter's point-blank range attack. High Intelligence: Tenten has shown to possess a good level of intelligence by seeing things others would generally miss and great analytical skills. High Chakra Power: Tenten boasts a high amount of chakra energy, matching that of a lieutenant-level fighter. In Part II of Naruto, Tenten's chakra reserves grew considerably, being able to seal away objects of enormous size, such as an entire ship and even a large mass of water. During the Fourth Great Ninja War, she could surive after using the Bashosen several times in rapid succession, attesting to her improved chakra reserves and stamina. Keen Aim: Equipment Bashosen: Relationships Friends/Allies *Hidden Leaf 11 **Rock Lee (Best friend and teammate) **Neji Hyuga (Best friend and teammate, deceased) **Naruto Uzumaki **Sakura Haruno **Sai *Might Guy (Sensei) *The Fifth Hokage: Tsunade (Her hero) *Shizune *Temari (ally and arch-rival) Rivals *Temari (Arch-rival) Enemies *Ryuha Armament Alliance ** *Madara Uchiha *Obito Uchiha *The Akatsuki *Orochimaru Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Kunoichi Category:Chūnin Category:Konohagakure Characters Category:Team Guy Category:Hidden Leaf 11 Category:Shinobi Union Category:A-Class Combatants Category:Naruto/Naruto Shippuden Series Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Allied Forces Category:Team Anko Category:Team F Category:Grand Allies Games Participants